Love Will Last
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: This story I adopted from Isabella Esme Cullen on fanfiction. my name on fanfiction is Kiara-Bella-Cullen Edward is a biker boy and Bella is a shy good girl. What happens when Charlie catches them right when she is getting her first kiss. Adopted by TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I finally got to kiss my Bella and damn if was the best kiss I have ever had, as we are still kissing I feel someone tugging me backwards as I turn to punch the guy I see who it is, it's Bella's Father the chief of police, he slapped the cuffs on me and started reading me my rights, I looked over at Bella who is astride my motorcycle clearly still in a daze, when she her eyes met my eyes they were confused and then they turned to fire as she heard the handcuffs click again.

She jumped ol' glory and started chasing us or well her father because he was basically dragging me to the cruiser.

"Let him go, why the hell are you arresting him?" She is screaming at him I didn't know she could get that loud. Chief grunted but didn't say anything. "Why are you arresting him Charlie? Is it because he kissed me, because it was just a kiss, it ain't like we were fucking on the bike!" we both stood and blinked at her I have never heard her cuss before and apparently chief hadn't either, secretly I am proud of her I fought to keep the smile off of my face.

"Bella go in the house and stop yelling this boy is a juvenile and he has charges a mile nope make that two miles long, and also your grounded for cussing!"

On cue we both rolled our eyes. All this time I have kept my mouth shut, but I did send a wink to her.

After chief got me in the car and slammed the cruiser's door he looked at Bella and took in the outfit she was wearing which we both know was Alice's doing, she was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants that show off everything, and I know that under that jacket is a black spaghetti strap shirt and it says "Angel Eyes" with a picture of eyes that have flames in them.

"Get in the house and take those clothes off, I never want to see you in them again, they make you look like a whore or maybe you are already one, and another thing you are to no longer go around Alice Cullen or any of that family."

"Well I am almost 18 and I'll do whatever the hell I want, and no I am not a whore how dare you say that to me, and if I want to hang with Alice I will and I love her family (she looks right at me when she says that) and I will be seeing them when I want"

At this point Bella is ready to fight, that is something I have never seen her do even when she is being pushed around at school.

"We will discuss this when I get home from putting this guy in jail, at least I won't have to worry about him for 4 years!"

I locked eyes with Bella and mouthed the words I have wanted to say to her for the last five years " I Love you, I'll be out soon!" she nodded and mouthed the same to me.

Chief got in and we took off.

"Cullen, if you think your ass will be out of jail anytime soon you are so wrong and forget about Bella she will be married by the time you get out, I already have her sold" I widened my eyes did I hear that right "yes you heard me right, I sold her to Billy Black to marry Jacob."

I have got to warn her somehow I'll tell dad when he comes to see me.

Please Review and tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I am booked in jail, and have called my father, even though chief informed me that there would be no bail set.

The whole time I have been here I have been planning on how to get Bella out of Forks without her father finding out. The only thing I can figure out is to get her on a plane and fly her to one of our family's islands. Even if I was stuck here in jail or from the chief said prison.

My family love Bella so much and I know they won't let this happen, they know how much Bella hates Jacob although she has never told anyone why she hates him, She always gets pale and shakes and her eyes always start blazing but when she notices someone watching her she smiles and walk away. She is going to want to kill Charlie for doing this to her..

I heard dad before I seen him and man was he pissed, he was on his phone with our lawyer he seen me and hung up. "Edward these charges will not stick they are bogus, you weren't even in forks when that house was burglarized, and you were in school and you have witnesses and a paper trail and just don't worry about it, Aro will be here in a hour to get the charges dropped."

"Dad, listen Chief is up to some fishy shit!" dad gave me a odd look "Dad, I kissed Bella tonight!" he smiled "But Chief arrested me while I was kissing her and then when we got into the car he told me I would be in here for 4 years and he also said that he SOLD Bella to Billy black so Jacob could marry Bella."

Dad looked furious "are you serious Edward?" I nodded "What do we do Edward? She hates that boy!" I nodded "I have a plan, he said after she is 18 which is in a few weeks then afterwards they will be married, so I figured that we could do something, but I don't want to say, too many ears, if you know what I mean."

Dad nodded. " I am going to hang out in the lobby for a while and wait for Aro I'll come up with my own plan just in case alright" I nodded "Dad please if I don't get out please protect her until I can" he nodded again and left I know once he tells Esme and Alice,Bella might disappear before her birthday. I just pray that i am with her when it happens

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I watched Charlie drive off with Edward in the back and he had this big smile on his face like the cat that got the crème. I am so mad how dare he forbid me not to see the Cullen's they are as much my family as he is or more so I don't call him dad I call him Charlie heck I call Carlisle Daddy C and there are times I feel closer to Carlisle than I do to Charlie.

I march over to the house phone and there is no dial tone I check and it's plugged in I know it's not disconnected because I just paid the bill, next I try my cell phone and tried to call Alice but I got the message this call cannot complete the number as dialed because it has been Blocked by the carrier, wtf is going on so I call Esme same message Carlisle same message and Rose, Emmett, Jasper same message Even the land line had the same message.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and went upstairs to dig into my closet to find the pre paid phone Alice insisted I keep in case anything was to happen to the land line, or my cell. I find it easily and turn it on this is the first time I have had it on and the only number in it belongs to the Cullen's, I pause as I look at the picture that is on the back ground Alice took this during the summer I was sitting on the swings and Edward had walked up behind me and grabbed the chain of the swing and we were both smiling at each other.

I dial Alice's number and wait for the onslaught of questions..

"Bella, are you alright you are calling from your emergency phone?"

So I told her everything

"Okay Bella, I need you to listen to me okay I need you to pack a bag, you are 17 you will be 18 in a few weeks and you can legally you can move out , me and Emmett are on our way to get ya and also Esme she Is pacing the floor."

"Okay Alice I have been packing this whole time" she laughed "Okay be there in less than 10 okay!" and then she hung up.

I took the three bags that I packed and put them by the door and I sat back and studied the house it was nothing special...

'*•.¸(*•.¸❤.❤¸.•*')¸.•*''*•.¸(*•.¸❤.❤¸.•*')¸.•*'

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door I knew it wasn't Alice so I got up to answer the door but as I got closer I got a bad feeling as I got closer I heard the key in the lock so I backed into the closet worried at who it was going to be.

Just a second later the door opened and in walked Billy and Jacob Black.

"She must be upstairs let's go get her, let's hurry up so we can back to the rez we got to get this deal sealed before someone ruins it!"

Jacob nodded and went upstairs with Billy hot on his heels.

Just as they got to the top of the stairs Alice stuck her head in the door I put my finger up to my lips as a hush she nodded and picked up one of my bags as I got the other two.

As we got outside I see Esme with a helmet strapped to her head and wearing a leather jacket and a tight pair of jeans and motorcycle boots. When Esme seen me she ran to me "are you alright Bella?" I nodded "I will be when we got back home" she nodded and smiled she knew that I always thought of her house as home.

"Let's Go" Esme jumped on the motorcycle and we got in Emmett's Jeep as he started the jeep Esme kicked the motorcycle into life. As were half up the street we seen them run outa the house shouting at us. "Bella, what's going on? Why were they in your house?" I shrugged my shoulder's "I don't know Alice, all I know is that they said something about starting the deal early whatever it is I have a really bad feeling about it!" she nodded "we are having a family meeting when dad get's home with or without Edward." I nodded hoping it is with Edward. As I sat back and tried to relax I couldn't help but think 'What the hell is going on?'

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter trust me some things will make sense in about three to four chapter hang in there with me please pretty please ... leave me a review please thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in the lobby watching Charlie, I can't believe he sold Bella and why did he tell Edward? He is walking around this place like he is a loving father that has defended his daughter from the bad boy of forks, I have to laugh they have no idea or Charlie might have an idea.

I'm not taking any chances of this not being true, Bella is like a daughter to me and I have always held out hope that her and Edward would be together and I guess I was right they are together I think I know they kissed but still Bella doesn't belong with the Blacks, she never has liked Jacob and in fact I don't think she likes Billy all that good either, She always finds ways of making sure she was not home when they would be there but being the sweetheart she is she always made sure they had plenty to eat even if it was pizza.

I wonder if Charlie is on some sort of drugs, come to think about it Last month when it was time for his drug test I was going to administer the test when he found out it was me doing the test he went berserk and demanded another doctor. I need to check some sources and see what I can figure out.

My phone pings with a txt from Alice

"Dad, what is going on Bella just called from the emergency phone I gave her, she said that Edward has been arrested and Charlie has forbidden her from seeing or talking to any of us. He disconnected the house phone called her cell phone company and had all of our numbers blocked. What is going on dad?"

I was shocked he is trying to cut her off from the outside, he might have succeed if Alice hadn't have given Bella that pre paid phone to put up he might have succeed.

Taking a deep breath I replied to Alice's text

"Alice, you need to go get her and bring her to the house something is going on, We need to have a family meeting when I get home so make sure everyone is home we will have this meeting with Edward or without hopefully it's with."

It didn't take her but a minute to reply back

"okay, Dad me and Emmett is going to get her Emmett is going to go pick up Edwards motorcycle so Charlie won't do anything to it, Mom is going with us because she is going crazy sitting here not knowing what's going on!" I nodded and simply sent a be careful back to her.

My eyes are drawn back to Charlie's office he just sat down and he is on the phone I settle in pretending to play a game when I was actually watching his lips, you see not very many people know that I can read lips.

"Billy she was kissing the Cullen boy"

"Edward Cullen, Billy I told you along time ago they were interested in each other I just never thought they would make a move toward each other!"

"She will be punished when I get home, it will be the fist whooping in years, but she deserves it."

He snorted at the phone " I disconnected the house phone and called the cell phone company and had all of their numbers blocked, I told them that the Cullen's were harassing her " he laughed

"We should move the wedding up!"

"We need to get her on the reservation as soon as quick as possible, um why don't you and Jacob go and get her."

"Alright, you still have your key, yep I know she has no way of contacting any of them, Have fun is she gives any trouble give her of those special pills, okay have fun." He was laughing as he hung up the phone

What pills is he talking about? maybe he is on drugs. At this moment I realize that this man is not only on drugs but is insane. Then I see him reach into his desk drawer and pull out a pill bottle and pop a pill into his mouth.

I duck my head and acted like I was playing with my phone, I decided to text Alice and tell them to hurry up and get Bella, At this point I was sick wondering what they could do to Bella.

"Dad, we got there just in time, The Blacks were in her house when I stuck my head in the door she was hiding in the closet downstairs . She said she heard them say something about moving the plan up! Dad I think it's time to let Bella in on some of the family secrets are you going to tell her?"

Should we tell her? Yes I think she has the right to know besides she needs to be trained in case something was to happen ...

So any guesses as to what the family secret is? Would love to hear your opinion. Please don't forget to review thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie's POV

The evidence on Cullen is so iron tight, he should be in jail for a long time.

I knew that Bella had a crush on Cullen and visa versa but I never would have thought that they would have acted on it. Now that they have kissed the wedding will have to be moved up to this week or hell tomorrow Bella will fight to be with Cullen, I know there was a connection I seen the sparks when they kissed the passion that's why I went ahead and arrested him.

Jacob has been building their house for the last two years so when they get her they will be taking her to the house. Bella has always hated Jacob and I have no idea why I thought maybe it was the several attempts he had made to kiss her well I seen it, it was more like he was dry humping her, and I have told him that if he wanted her before he married her he was going to have to tell me before he did it so I can make sure that I was not in the house I didn't want to be no where around when he did his mating.

I opened my drawer and took out my pill bottle and took out a meth pill and popped it in my mouth I know it is very risky to take it while on the job. Hell I am the chief they can't touch me even if they found this shit in my desk.

As soon as Bella is married I am retiring, the Blacks has giving me 2 million dollars for her, hell I'm still trying to figure out where in the world they got that kind of money but I took it and bought a beach house in Hawaii and also a couple of cars that is sitting in the drive way and I still has money left over and I put the rest in a bank account there in Hawaii, That little bitch was worth something after all.

I laugh as I think about it, she thinks she is going to go to college to be a teacher she will be lucky if she is ever let out of bed, hell I don't blame Jacob for wanting to mount her hell I am her father and I want to mount her.

I was shaken out my thoughts when I looked up and I see Cullen's very expensive lawyer talking to Carlisle they are going over the list of charges and they are both smirking shit that's not good. He shakes hands with Carlisle and they are both smiling they shake hands and part ways and Aro is coming straight to my office double shit.

"Aro it so nice to see" - "Can't say the same Chief. Why are you telling my client he will be in jail for five years when most of these charges are misdeamors and there is absolutely no proof of this supposed break in he did and he was out of town at that exact time, you should know that because your daughter was with them." he took a breath and sat down damn I thought I turned all of the fucking evidence in.

"And another thing Chief where is the proof that my client was drug trafficking on school property?"

"Mike Newton come to me one day and said he seen Edward pass drugs on to Tyler in a cigarette pack, and when Mike questioned Tyler he laughed at him and said it was just cigarettes, he said that the particular day Bella come out of the school and took off with him and that he was concerned with Bella's safety."

Aro shook his head. "Did he bring you proof or just hear say."

Is it hot in here? "Um no, it was hear say?" Aro shook his head I went to say something and was cut off by Aro.

"The reason Mike come to you and told you that is because he is jealous that Bella wouldn't go out on a date with him!"

We both just sat there then Aro jumped up.

"Edward should have been released by now!" I was shocked how the hell did he I thought his ass would stay put.

"I see you're shocked I put in a call to Judge Phillips and he set the bail for 5,000 and scheduled us for court Tuesday morning see you then!" Aro walked out and was talking to Edward and Carlisle, I tried to focus on their conversation but my cell rang and it is Billy.

"Hey Billy, I hope you got her to the rez we need to get them married tonight before Edward finds her and tells her everything." Billy sighed

"Charlie she is gone!" I could feel my temper raising.

"What the fuck do you mean she is gone there was no way of her calling anyone and her truck is lord knows where so how the hell did she leave."

"Well there was no sign of her when we got there we thought she was in her bedroom and we went to get her, by the time we got to the bedroom we heard the motorcycle and a car start by time we got to the front door we seen the bike half way down the road and a jeep following it!"

All I can see is red "Well go get her you know exactly where she is!" Billy sighed again "Charlie you know we are not allowed on Cullen property and besides they have that entire place fenced off and it is all the electric fences!" I am so mad I am shaking.

"FINE I WILL GO GET HER MYSELF CALL WHOEVER THE FUCK CAN MARRY THOSE TWO TONIGHT!"

Ruh roh. Charlie is a evil sum bitch but I tell I am not going to do his pov of view again he is a sick bastered. Is it just me or does it sound like Billy isn't too happy about Jacob marring Bella? Leave me your thoughts please review please pretty please with a Cherry on top of a whip cream covered Edward...


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

On our way back home speeding through the streets of forks, both me and dad are being quiet thinking of this situation and how we could prevent Charlie from storming in and grabbing Bella.

"Dad, can't we just take her to the island, then come back and leave her there with Alice and Jasper or Rose and Emmett, I'm sure Charlie would never suspect that we have her on an island."

Dad shook his head "No son we are all in this and no one is separating this family and yes that includes Bella." I nod as dad continues "also we need to start self defense classes, and also training in other area's too!" I nod because I agree

"Dad, I'll follow you in whatever plan you come up with!" Dad nodded

"Edward, this is all going to be very shocking to her especially the part where her father sold her." he shakes his head "I wonder what the hell he was thinking?"

"I don't know dad, I have never seen him look so crazed." I shudder I hope Charlie never has to be around Bella again.

"We also got to figure out school you both have another year maybe I can make a call, you are both ahead of your peers so there should be no problem convincing the principal and the board to let ya'll graduate." I nodded my head agreeing with dad, me and Bella usually study together we are in all the same classes so we usually bouncing answers off of each other.

We reached the drive way and the closer we got the worst my nerves got.

Pulling into the garage I see Alice bouncing in place, when I got out of the car I was slammed with a hug.

"Jeez Alice" she increased her hug.

"I love you little brother"

I kissed her hair "I love you too big sister."

She looked up

"Edward, what is going first your arrested then Bella calls and tells me Charlie has forbidden her from having contact with any of us, and then when we got there Billy and Jacob was in the house."

"Alice, let me see Bella and then we will tell you everything at the family meeting okay" She nodded

"She is in your room she was in her room but she woke up screaming so she went to your room and hugged your pillow and went right to sleep." Alice smiled at my smile, I went on into the house and walked right by everyone and went straight up to my room.

I stood at the door and stared at the beauty that was laying in my bed. I Love her there is no doubt about that and I know she loves me I can see it in her eyes. I will do anything for her and I do mean anything. I walked to the bed to wake up my Bella..

Well tell me what ya think leave me a review and here is a spoiler for the chapter

Bella finds out everything including the family secret of the Cullen's and they get a surprise phone call and no it's not Charlie.

So what do you think Bella will say about all this?


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I was having a amazing dream, Edward was kissing me all over my face. I slowly started waking up to find that is wasn't a dream but it was real and I so was not disappointed.

Edward was staring at me with bright green eyes. "Bella, love are awake?" I rolled my eyes and nodded "Can I kiss you?" Edward asked

"You never have to ask!" he met me halfway and gave me another mind blowing kiss that left us both breathless, he gave another quick peck and helped me up out the bed.

"Come on mia Bella, we have a family meeting to go to downstairs." Nodding I silently follow him downstairs. I can hear everyone in the dining room talking at the same time when we came around the corner I could see Carlisle running his hand through his hair, just like Edward does when he is getting frustrated.

Everyone goes silent when they notice we have come into the room. Edward sits me down and proceeds to go hug Esme the Rose and then Alice.

Everyone was seated "Family, you all know that Edward was arrested tonight and Chief Swan tried to pin some charges onto him." Everyone nodded "And Chief revealed some things to Edward that are quiet disturbing, they involve Billy and Jacob Black and also Bella!" Everyone looked at me as I threw my hands up.

"Carlisle, you know I try to stay away from Jacob I hate him and I don't really talk to Billy unless he calls. So what does this have to do with me?" I asked I surveyed the table no one reacted everyone just watched between Carlisle, me and Edward.

"Bella, before we tell you the rest we have to tell you something about us, about the entire family!" I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Bella, we Cullen's are in the mafia we run guns and drugs and other than that you need to be left in the dark." They watched me for a reaction I just shrugged my shoulder's

"I sort of figured ya'll was into something, but I never asked I knew if I was to know you all would tell me." Everyone just stared at me. "What."

"Bella, how did you know?" Carlisle asked curiosity in his voice and in his eyes.

"You all carry guns, and you all have body guards and I know for a fact the last couple of years there has been someone following me." I gave them the stink eye and heard Edward mutter dammit.

"Wow your observant" I nod

"I know I also heard about gun shipments but I ignored it." I finished with a shrug "Okay now that it out of the way, what's the issue with Billy and Jacob."

Carlisle nodded at Edward and he took a deep breath.

"Bella, when Charlie arrested me tonight he told me that I would be in prison for a lot of years and that I couldn't be with you because he had sold you to Billy so you could marry Jacob."

My eyes grew wide what the hell

"WHAT" I yelled as I jumped and started pacing

"Bella, love" I threw my hand up

"It don't make sense dad knows how much I hate him. What the hell is wrong with him, and sold me what century are we in." I rambled I probably make no sense. I took a deep breath

"did I ever tell you why I hate Jacob so much?" everyone shook their heads

"When I was 11 and he was 10 he attempted to rape me!" I heard everyone growl I started to laugh "I said attempted he got a swift kick in the balls and I hit him with a baseball bat in the head and threatened to shove it in his ass. He has tried several times over the last several years to get me alone but I always get away or get out of anything." Everyone was laughing about the baseball bat in the ass.

"So what is the plan?" I asked

"Well we have several plans but it is entirely up to you!" Carlisle said I waved him to continue "first the girls here want to take you to isle Esme. But I know you want to finish school." I nod

Before he could continue the doorbell rang Edward moved to the front door with his gun drawn. He got to the door and opened it and it was...

Thought about ending this chapter right here but I didn't want my butt kicked. Lol

It was Mr. Webber "Edward put that gun down!" Edward laughed at shook Mr. Webbers.

"What are you doing here preach?" Edward asked

"Um well this might sound odd but I got a call from someone who said that Edward and Bella was getting married, oh Bella Angela is really mad you didn't tell her you all was getting married." Mr. Webber said

Me and Edward looked at each other then everyone else then the house phone rung.

"Hello" Carlisle answered

"What do you want?"

A minute of silence

"Okay, I'm going to put you speaker."

Carlisle put his phone down on the table and motioned for everyone to gather around.

"Okay your on speaker."

The voice started talking.

"Is Mr. Webber there?"

It was Billy Black

"Yes Mr. Black I'm here." Mr. Webber answered

"I'm sorry to have lied to you but it was important for you to get over there tonight! Bella are you there?"

"Yeah Billy, I'm here what's going on!"

"First I want to say Bella that I'm sorry and I want to explain this entire thing okay!"

"Billy, please?"

"Bella, First let me say I did not give Charlie any money for you! But I gave him money because he said that he owed a lot of money to a lot of different people and he also wanted to clear his credit, so I gave him two million to help him out, then Jacob comes in with this contract with Charlie's signature he told me to put it up and not to bother reading it, I went back later that night and read it the contract was drawed up between those two , I never agreed to it, but Bella I know how much you love Edward and visa versa. Am I correct?"

Me and Edward smiled at each other and said "Yes"

"The two of you get married move off and finish highschool, Edward please do this."

"I would be happy to marry Bella!" Edward said smiling

"Take care of my god daughter and hurry up and marry her Charlie is on his way get the solder's ready"

We all laughed

"I'll take care of her Billy!" Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my fore head

"You better, she has been a Cullen since she was fourteen now make it official."

0pt;font-family:"Times New Roman","serif";mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"'

Bella finds out everything including the family secret of the Cullen's and they get a surprise phone call and no it's not Charlie.

So what do you think Bella will say about all this?


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I got a kiss from Edward as I was being drug up the stairs by Alice and I could hear Edward laughing..

"Alice, can't I just get married in what I am wearing?" she shook her head

"Hell NO, besides you will be surprised by what's in my closet." Alice said finally releasing me from the death grip she had on my hand.

I shook my head as I watched her bounce down the hallway. I followed her slowly, I am scared of exactly what could be in that closet, I got lost in that thing one time, hey don't laugh, they knocked out her closet wall and joined it with the bedroom next door and then converted that room into a huge space for clothes and trust me it looks like a mini shopping mall. I went into Alice's room and she was already in her closet

"Bella, come here!"Alice yelled.

I went on into the closet and there Alice stood with this beautiful white Strapless ball gown dress with beaded lace detail bodice and tulle skirt.

"Wow, Alice where did you get this?" she smirked "Doesn't matter, now sit so Rose can do your hair real quick and there is going to be no makeup because you are a naturally flawless so the only other make is eye shadow. Is that alright?" I nodded and sat down and Rose started working on my hair and Alice put Eye shadow on my eyes.

When they were done Alice helped me slip into my beautiful dress. I turned around and look in the floor length mirror and gasped "Alice it's- I don't have the words!" she smirked at me and i noticed that she had changed her dress it was a knee length strapless purple dress and Rose had changed into a knee length red dress.

i started to cry "Am I dreaming girls?" I heard them giggle "No Bella, you're not dreaming!" I nodded and wiped my eyes there was a knock and the door opened and Carlisle and Esme stepped in. Esme had tears in her eyes and Carlisle was smiling real big.

"Bella, you are absolutely gorges" Esme said as she hugged me and Carlisle nodding agreeing.

"We have your something old and something blue. This has been passed down through out the family and the girls all have theirs at their weddings." i nodded and say a silent thank as Esme stepped up and fastened this beautiful ribbon with the Cullen crest on it.

"We love you Bella, and we are honored that you are finally join this family." Carlisle said hugging me.

"I love you all so much and I am honored to join this family!" i said trying not to cry we all laugh.

We hear Emmett shout up the stairs "You all ready, Edwards wearing a hole in the carpet." a few seconds later

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" we all laugh because we all know that either Edward or Jasper has hit him on the head.

Everyone filed out and Carlisle turned around

"Bella, May I walk you down the aisle and give you away!" I nodded and let out a silent chuckle

"Yes Carlisle, I would be honored" We both smiled as he looped his arm with mine and walked me to the stairs

"Carlisle please don't let me fall!" he laughed

"Don't worry, I won't" he said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We slowly walked down the stairs and my breath was taking away as I seen the entire living room how they did all this within a hour I will never know. There is a arch way standing in front of the fireplace and twinkling Christmas light all over it.

I locked eyes with Edward and he was grinning from ear to ear and he winked at me and I felt the familiar blush creep up on my cheeks and I smiled back at him.

Carlisle squeezed my hand as we reached the make shift alter.

"Who gives this woman to be wed" Preacher Webber asked

"I do as her godfather!" I looked over to the computer that is set up and seen Billy. He smiled and waved and I smiled back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined."

Edward was staring into my eyes and I was staring into his.

"Now will you exchange vows! Isabella you first." Mr. Webber said and Alice handed me a wedding band

"I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." I said as I put his band on his finger.

Jasper handed Edward a ring

"I, Edward, take you, Isabella, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Edward slid my ring on my finger and gave it a kiss and then smiled at me.

"You may now kiss your bride." Edward leaned down and gave me one of the knee buckling panty wetting kisses

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen." Mr Webber declared

There was cheers coming from our family and everyone yelling congratulations. Then I heard something that I didn't think I would hear there was yelling coming from the computer where billy had been watching the wedding.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SITTING HERE AND NOT HELPING CHARLIE GET BELLA BACK!" I know that's Jacob everyone was holding their breath as they listened to the conversation.

"Jacob, you need to calm down. If you want to go help break into the Cullen place be my guest!"

After that there was a minute of silence and then I heard Jacob take a deep breath.

"Fine ol' man I'm taking the pack with me to get Bella, when I get in that house I'm going to kill everyone in that house and maybe let some of the pack have the women and I'll tie Bella to a chair and make her watch everything maybe I'll take Leah, Becca, Sami and Sarah with us so they can knock the guys out and have their way with them." We all shivered at his voice and we heard him stomp out of the room.

Billy waited a few minutes then come back on.

"Did you all hear all that?" Billy asked

We all nodded "Well I hope you have a plan and please tell me everyone knows how to shoot a gun." Everyone nodded and glanced at me.

I smiled and nodded "Who taught you love?" I smiled as I remember my uncle I called him Shorty even though he was the tallest man I knew "Uncle Shorty did he said I would need the skills when I got older!"

I seen Billy nod "Billy whatever happened to him?" all he said was "Jacob" and I nodded I remember that Uncle Shorty never liked Jacob he said he was evil. The security camera's that the Cullens have way down the street came on and we could hear sirens which means Charlie is here.

"Bella you and the girls go get changed they have your gun." Edward told me. I nod knowing not to argue.

Alright I believe this is the longest chapter of the entire story so please make sure you review. I also want to think everyone on my facebook that helped me pick out the prom/wedding dress and the girls dresses. So remember REVIEW love you all..


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

We all rushed to change our clothes and when I got back into the living room Bella was sitting there talking to Paul. It surprised me that she got out of that dress that quick.

"Bella was you wearing those jeans under that dress?" I asked her joking and slightly curious.

She gave me the sexiest smile I have ever seen her give me.

"Nope I just know how to get out of my clothes very quick." She still had the sexy smile on.

A throat cleared "oh sorry Paul! I would've thought that you would have fled the scene by now."

Paul smiled "sit down you too I have some things to tell you before Charlie get's here." He looked a little sad and I have the feeling whatever he has to say is about Charlie and It's not going to be good.

And man was I right


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

Me and Bella settled onto the couch and stared at the preacher who looks like he is in a deep thought. I cleared my throat to get his attention and that seemed to wake him from his thoughts.

"Bella I have a secret about your parents I have carried it for years, and I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you but under the circumstances it is time to tell you." He said looking at Bella

"I made a promise to Renee before she passed away, that I would look over Bella and make sure she was safe until she was in love and married."

He took a deep breath

"I love Bella, like she was my own daughter and I will continue to protect her as much as I can!"

She nodes her head for him to continue. As he took another deep breath.

"Bella, your father was diagnosed as severe bipolar and schizophrenic when we were in high school as you know we were all really good friends in high school Renee was like my sister and Charlie was my best friend and we all noticed the changes in him his mom and dad took him to Seattle to a doctor who ran a bunch of tests and the diagnoses was severe bipolar and schizophrenic." Bella Gasped and motioned for him to go on.

"Let me explain why I never told you Bella, I thought he was taking his meds and he was stable until your mother came to me and told me he wasn't as stable as he pretended to be."

"What do you mean Paul?" I asked and Bella nodded wanting to know to.

Another short chapter

So what do you think Renee told Paul about Charlie?

Stay tuned more to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

"What do you mean Paul?" I asked and Bella nodded wanting to know to.

He took a deep breath he looked liked he has been carrying this around on his chest for a long time.

"She told me that Charlie had been beating on her, I didn't know how bad it was till Renee was in the hospital the first time, I was the only one to visit her well besides Billy and his wife, he claimed that Renee was home alone and someone broke in and beat her, Billy and his wife took you to the reservation they knew as well as I did that if you stayed alone with him that he might do the same thing to you." Bella had her face in her hands lightly crying

"The Babies, what happened to my little brother and sister?"

"He had beat her in the stomach until she miscarried, Charlie wanted her to get a abortion but Renee waited until she was pretty far in the pregnancy then she told him about the babies, that made him madder and then he started to accuse her of cheating so he beat her in the stomach every day until she miscarried. This time he told the hospital his wife was car jacked outside of forks and Renee was in a coma so she couldn't dispute it. She was devastated she had always wanted a house full of kids but the doctor said that the damage had been done, she couldn't get pregnant no more."

I was rubbing Bella's back as she cried into my shirt, I took that chance to look around the room everyone was standing around the room the woman was crying while us men was shaking with anger. We believe that no man should strike or harm a woman or child.

When Bella composed herself, she climbed off my lap and faced Paul with a stone hard look she asked,

"She didn't really die of a heart attack did she?"

Paul shook his head.

"She didn't have a heart attack, she died from her injures , she had a broken neck, several broken ribs, both legs were broken and her back was broken if she hadn't of died she would have been bound to a wheel chair." Paul confessed

Bella nodded "Sir forgive me for what I'm fixing to say." Paul nodded

Bella turned around and looked me straight in the eyes "Edward, KILL HIM and I don't mean shoot him, I want him tortured I want him to feel all the pain my mother felt." Everyone was shocked by what Bella said except Paul.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Carlisle told her looking at Paul not really knowing how much he really knows.

"Don't worry Carlisle, I know what you are and yes I agree with Bella and Jacob needs to be taken out too. Because he won't stop until he has Bella or has killed her." Everyone was shocked that Preacher Webber even said that.

The next thing we knowed the front door was being busted through.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"No they are not married, Bella come over here right now!" Charlie commanded

"Charlie I am Married! I love my husband! You cannot walk in here and tell me what to do!" Bella screamed.

That vein in his head is getting bigger I hope it pops.

"But I didn't sign the paperwork. She isn't 18 so it's not legal!" Charlie yelled

Everyone started laughing as the preacher pulled out a paper and showed it to Charlie.

"Charlie, you do remember signing a paper earlier today in my office, well you forgot to fill in whom the groom was going to be!" Paul smirked at him.

He was still pointing the gun at me and Bella. Bella still had her arms around which was probably the reason the vein in Charlie's neck and forehead are throbbing.

"YOU WHORE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!" Jacob stumbled into the house

"What in your bloody mind did you get that idea Jacob, oh yeah because you PAID dear Charlie for my hand, how was you planning to get me to agree or go through with a ceremony." Bella very calmly told Jacob who was shaking in rage,. I saw Jasper moving around behind Jacob. He is quiet that no one realizes that he has moved from Alice's side.

I nodded my head and Jasper plunged the needle into Jacob's neck seconds later he hit the floor..

"Charlie you really need to lower that gun!" Preacher Webber told him

"NO!"

Paul stepped in front of Bella and I blocking Charlie's view of us.

"Paul, you better move or the misses will be a widow!" Charlie said smirking

I seen a quick motion and Paul had a gun pointed at Charlie.

"Are you forgetting that I trained right along side you Charlie and do you remember that I am a better shot than you ever was. I still go to the gun range every week sometimes twice, when was the last time you went I bet that gun has never been fired." Paul smirked and Charlie seemed to pale even more.

So tell me what you think! I swore I wouldn't do another Charlie pov view but I was writing it before I realized who's pov I was writing lol but Charlie pov is coming up next.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie's POV

I had this all planned out.

I was going to come in and grab Bella.

Then shoot the Cullen's execution style.

Then call Preacher Webber and have him marry Bella and Jacob.

Then I would be on the next plane to Hawaii with my young girlfriend Julie Adams.

But no, I did not expect them to be married and preacher Webber pointing a gun at my head with a smirk on his face.

I turned around just in time to see Jacob drop to the floor where the blonde guy gave him a shot of something to make him pass out. The guards come in and were whispering with the blonde one.

"So Charlie, The house in Hawaii is it willed to me?" My spawn asked me

"H-h-h-how did you know about the house?" I asked her in shock

She turned around and turned on the computer screen.

And it is Billy's face popped on.

"Billy, What is going on? Are you sending backup?" I asked confused

He laughed "No, I was never on your side or Jacobs . I never agreed for them to get married. I just played along for Bella's safety."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Charlie, I have been friends with you, even before you and Renee got together. Renee loved you Charlie and you beat her every time she breathed. Me and Sarah made a oath to Renee that we would never let anything happen to Bella either by your hand or anyone else's. So when you started hinting about Bella and Jacob getting together I knew it was a bad idea. Then here comes Jacob with that damn contract you and him and come up with, I never agreed to it. But I when I was contacted about your purchase of the house in Hawaii I knew that you was going to run as soon as you forced Bella to marry Jacob, So I fixed it so that Bella would be on the title of the house. Oh but here is the kicker Bella is the main homeowner and you are a secondary on the deed." He smirked at me

I was stunned as I looked between the image of my supposed best friend and my whore of a daughter shocked.

I felt a sting in my arm and look down at my arm and seen the blond one pulling a needle out of arm.

I felt paralyzed, I fell to my knees as the black came over me the last thing I seen was Bella looking me straight in the eye and she said "Goodbye daddy dearest!" I always hated when she called me daddy and then everything faded to black.

"Are you forgetting that I trained right along side you Charlie and do you remember that I am a better shot than you ever was. I still go to the gun range every week sometimes twice, when was the last time you went I bet that gun has never been fired." Paul smirked and Charlie seemed to pale even more.

So tell me what you think! I swore I wouldn't do another Charlie pov view but I was writing it before I realized who's pov I was writing lol but Charlie pov is coming up next.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

As soon as Charlie was down i left Edwards side i walked over to Charlie and shocked everyone when i started to kick him repeatedly in his ribs and in his face i know i heard a crack. Edward pulled me away from Charlie and held me tight."Edward, so help me you better get him the hell out of here before i end up killing him myself, I hate him!" i said sobbing into his chest."I know sweetie, i know, the guards are taking him out right now see!" Edward said i turned around and seen the guards carrying Charlie out of the door and then i seen his head bounce off the door facing, the guard who did it turned around and winked "Whoops!" i couldn't help but smile and i heard chuckles coming from everyone else."Edward, whatever you have planned for him i hope he feels more pain than he ever caused mom, did you know that he never showed any emotions when mom died, he come home got a beer then turned on sport centre, he needs to feel the pain he put mom threw!" i was yelling at this point" Bella there is so much more he done that you don't know, like running her over with the car and breaking her arm, pushing her down stairs beating her so bad that she was black and no blue." Billy looked like he was fixing to cry."Is there any records Billy, I would like to see them!" Carlisle asked "Not at your hospital but the one here on the rez has records wait -hold on-" we could here him shuffling threw his file cabinets. "yes I found them, Sarah always got Renee's records after each 'accident' So Carlisle you want me to send one of my men up to the gate?""You can come yourself if you want because i trust you." Edward told him "I'll be there in a little bit!" i nodded my head and leaned back into Edwards hug."Oh and Bella please don't get mad but you remember mike?" i nodded he was my shadow some days it creeps me out."Yeah, why would i get mad at you about mike? Wait are you the reason why he stopped asking me out?" i asked i was wondering why he stopped asking but still watched me like a hawk."Well a couple of years ago i found out he was bugging you so i made him a offer if he left you alone I would pay him a good amount of money if he would be your personal body guard and he accepted, your not mad are you?" pouting "No I'm not mad! Now hurry up and get here." i told him with a smile! He disconnected his web cam."Edward, Do you mind if i take a small nap i feel so exhausted?" i asked him my eyes were almost closed "Yes lets go on up, hey guys I'm taking Bella upstairs to take a nap!" i felt him sweep me into his arms and kissed my forehead "Go get some sleep sissy, you are in for some more shocker's tonight!" Emmett patted me on the head and Edward started climbing the steps but i was done completely asleep before we reached the top of the steps

..Hey i know it's been awhile but you know how real life goes but please leave me a review it would me the world to me!


	15. Chapter 15

Edward's POV

I picked her up in my arms and carried her up the rest of the way up the stairs to my room. I smiled down at her while walking into the room and laying her down on the bed. I kissed her on the forehead and walked over to the other side. As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

The next thing i know is that Bella is cussing up a storm and yelling at someone. I looked up and it was my brother Emmett standing there laughing his ass off. When she got up he ran out the door and she ran after him. I sighed and got up finally feeling something wet and seeing the bucket on the floor.

I went to the closet and changed clothes and checked the time. It was seven in the morning. I went down stairs and saw that Emmett had a black eye and was soaking wet. I went over to Bella and set down next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle's POV

I sighed as I heard running and shouting in the halls. At first I thought it was Alice and Rose chasing Emmett again but than I saw it was Bella that was chasing him. I have no idea why he wakes them by pouring cold water on them, when he knows he will just get hit. The last time he did that he had two black eyes, a sore groin, and was soaking wet. And when he did that to the Jasper and Edward I had to take him to the hospital to have four bullets and a knife tip taken out of his arms and leg. I also got a feeling if he does that to Bella again; I am going to have to take him again.

I got up from the table and made two ice packs and gave them to Emmett as he set down at the table. I set back down as the rest of the family joined me.

"So what are you girls going to do today?" Esme asked.

"Alice and I are going shopping" Rose answered.

"Bella would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

"No thanks" she replied.

"So what are you going to do today, Bella" I asked.

"I am going to wait for godfather to get here with the papers and spend time with him for a little while" she answered.

After breakfast I went up to my office and waited for Billy.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I went up stairs and changed into a plaid shirt with blue skinny jeans and black flats. I than grabbed a book and my gun and went outside to read until my godfather got here. I leaned against the tree and put my book down; closing my eyes.

Why did my father do this? Should I be there when they deal with him? Should I deal with him myself? I don't know if I can face Jacob but I think I can face Charlie. I broke down the last time I confronted Charlie but I think I can do this I hope. I have known for a while that the Cullen's were the mafia. I got a gun and a knife from Billy for protection. I hate that they have someone following me but I can deal with that. If I do this I have to show them who I really am. Not the innocent, weak, scared, shy little girl that I have been showing.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

I pulled my gun and pointed it towards the voice and than looked up. It was Billy. I put my gun up and said "Just thinking. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine Bella, but how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement?"

"Ok let me take these papers to Carlisle and I will take you to your favorite place and we will talk" he said as he walked away.

"OK" I set back down against the tree.


	18. Chapter 18

Billy's POV

I went to the Cullen's and saw Bella leaning against the tree. I knew that something was wrong. She doesn't usually do that unless upset about something. She is a fine combination of Charlie and Renee; tough, out going, and independent, and I have the prefect goddaughter. I walked over there and asked "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

She pulled her a gun and pointed it at me, and looked up and said" Just thinking. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine Bella, but how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement?"

"Ok let me take these papers to Carlisle and I will take you to your favorite place and we will talk" I said and walked away.

"OK" I heard her reply.

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Edward opened up the door and showed me up to Carlisle's office. I knocked on his door and entered.

"Hello Billy. Do you have those papers? " Carlisle asked.

"Yes I do" I replied "also I plan on taking Bella out."

"Ok just bring her back safe and sound." Carlisle said.

" Also can you let bella deal with Charlie? And just stand behind her for support and be there to take over when she needs it." Billy asked.

"I will see but she has to come to me first" Carlisle replied.

I walked out of the office and went to Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

I looked up when I heard the door open and shut and saw Billy coming my way. I got up and started walking towards his car with him.

"So what is it that is bothering you, Bell?" He asked.

"I feel like I should take care of Charlie but also I feel like I should them handle them. And I don't know what to do," she answered as soon as they were in the car.

"Bella you have have never killed and I don't what you to have that on your conscience. But honestly it is your choice. I know you want to have revenge but I think you should let them handle it. Now lets go to your favorite restaurant and have dinner and after I will take you to your favorite store and the beach." He replied starting the car and taking off.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think she should comfront her father or do you think the cullens should deal with the both of them?


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

I looked up when I heard the door open and shut and saw Billy coming my way. I got up and started walking towards his car with him.

"So what is it that is bothering you, Bell?" He asked.

"I feel like I should take care of Charlie but also I feel like I should them handle them. And I don't know what to do," she answered as soon as they were in the car.

"Bella you have have never killed and I don't what you to have that on your conscience. But honestly it is your choice. I know you want to have revenge but I think you should let them handle it. Now lets go to your favorite restaurant and have dinner and after I will take you to your favorite store and the beach." He replied starting the car and taking off.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think she should comfront her father or do you think the cullens should deal with the both of them?


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone I know I haven`t updated for a long time but I have started reading this and i don`t like how the chapters are short and that there are mistakes so I am going to redo this story and repost. It will be under the same name.

Now for When Fate Intervenes I have a poll going so please vote and let me know what y`all think.

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=487215


	22. Not A Chapter Author's Note

**My fellow readers, I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I am helping my mother and I am a college student. So that is taking up most of my time. I am looking for a Beta reader and writer because I need the help. I will be taking a break from posting so all my stories are on hold right now. Through the break as I finish my school work I will read through my stories and fix what needs to be fixed and try to get the stories to flow better.**

 **I will take any ideas that y'all have for the stories. You just send me the message of the idea and please include the name of the story.**


End file.
